


A Moist Breakfast

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Damp, F/F, Femslash June 2015, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rare Pair Bingo Prompt, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is finally healed after her stabbing and the two get to spend a lazy morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moist Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Rare Pair Sherlock Bingo prompt 'damp.' 
> 
> This is mt first time writing femslash so please forgive me it is horrible/repetitious/awkward.
> 
> [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4008514) is the 221B ficlet I wrote as the prequel to this. You don't have to read it to understand this fic if you don't want to.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been almost a month since Sally had been stabbed. She’d got off lucky though: uncomplicated surgery, routine recovery, and doting partner who made sure she followed her doctor’s orders. She had been cleared for light desk work earlier that week but she was still  _ bored _ !

“I’ve gained a new level of sympathy for Sherlock,” Sally said into the soft skin of Molly’s abdomen.

“What was that, sweetie?” Molly lazily asked. It was Saturday and her day off and they having a lie in.

Sally lifted her head. “Bored,” she repeated in her best impression of the detective.

Molly giggled as she lifted a hand to pet over Sally’s tight curls. “Sorry. Did you want to get up?” She lifted her head to look down at the woman.

She shrugged, not really sure what she wanted to do. However, as Sally trailed her fingers over Molly’s abdomen, an idea came to mind; it  _ had _ been quite a while after all.

Molly watched as Sally’s fingers took on a more purposeful path, teasing and enticing. They drifted up her side and twisted back to swirl around her navel before continuing their upward journey. They dove in again and twirled around her breast, barely brushing the pert nipple hidden beneath the thin camisole. Molly sucked in a breath, eyes still locked on her lover’s fingers. 

Sally rolled onto her elbow and pulled herself over Molly, leaving a trail of kisses on her exposed abdomen. Her roving hand slid under the hem of the camisole pushed it out of the way, exposing Molly’s breasts. She continued her lazy kisses upward, enjoying the obvious increase in Molly’s respirations.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Molly asked tentatively. She didn’t realize how badly she wanted this until now, until Sally had started this late morning seduction, but she also didn't want to jeopardize her lover’s health.

Sally nodded as she nuzzled one of Molly’s breasts, adding a hum of agreement even as her tongue darted out to flick the erect nipple that had her attention. She smiled at Molly’s sharp intake of breath and the subsequent moan that escaped. 

“Doctor cleared me yesterday for all normal activities,” she stopped briefly in her ministration to look up at Molly, “including this one.” She couldn’t help the lascivious grin that crossed her lips.

“Just don’t over— ah!” Molly’s words of caution drowned out in the gasp of pleasure as Sally latched on to her nipple and sucked, rolling her tongue around the taut flesh. Molly’s hands flew down to Sally’s head, then her back, grasping frantically at the shirt that was separating them.

Sally let go briefly and hauled her shirt off, Molly also taking the opportunity to remove the rucked up camisole she was wearing. 

After she tossed the fabric off the bed, Molly took Sally’s face in her hands and said, “Just please don’t hurt yourself.” She gave Sally a half-hearted smile that conveyed more of her concern than the simple words did.

Sally returned the smile. “I won’t, baby. Don’t worry.” She let her hand drop to the soft mound at the apex of Molly’s legs. “Just want us to feel good.” Molly’s moan as she gently rubbed over the brunette’s knickers was all she needed to continue. She groaned in response at the wet heat she felt there, gently pushing into the space between Molly’s thighs.

Her legs parted without any conscious thought and Molly let her head fall back on her pillow, her eyes falling closed. She felt Sally press against her side before her mouth was claimed with a kiss, a desperate tongue plundering its depths. Molly returned the kiss with enthusiasm, her own hands cupping Sally’s breasts in her palms. She eventually broke the kiss and ducked her head to take one dusky nipple in her mouth, gently rolling her tongue around and sucking softly while her fingers were mirroring the movements on the other nipple. After a moment, she pulled Sally over her and switched, lavishing her oral attentions on the other one.

Sally’s head dropped and for a minute she just sat still, unable to move at the pleasure rolling through her. She felt a familiar heat then a rush of damp from between her legs as Molly continued her ministrations. 

“God, babe, that feels amazing,” she managed to whisper out. Molly’s hum in agreement sent another wave of fluid from her pussy as the vibrations pleasantly tickled her sensitive skin. 

She forced herself to lean back, forcing Molly to disengage, and both keened a little over the loss. Sally sat back on her haunches and looked into her lover’s eyes, before scooting back, trailing teasing kisses the entire way down. As her hands skimmed over Molly’s hips, she let her thumbs hook in the elastic and pulled down. She placed a kiss on Molly’s now exposed mons, inhaling and nuzzling a bit at the short-cropped hair there.

“Have I ever told you that I’m glad you don’t shave it all off?” Sally asked, looking coyly up at Molly through her lashes.

Molly couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. “Possibly. Almost every time you’re right there, in fact.” She smiled at Sally.

A bigger smile spread across Sally’s face as she dipped back down, pressing her face lower and flicking her tongue out to catch on Molly’s hood, causing the brunette to release a few quiet moans. She teased a few more times before giving Molly a proper lick, her flattened tongue pushing between Molly’s lips and continuing up past her clitoris.

This time a downright obscene groan flew from Molly’s lips and she had to resist bucking her hips up into Sally’s mouth. A few more licks and Sally returned to the teasing flicks. 

“You taste amazing,” Sally moaned as she dipped her tongue into Molly’s pussy, shamelessly licking up the juices that were dripping out of it. “Could do this forever.”

“Fuck…” Molly breathed out, body writhing. “Fuck… that feels… oh, god…” She brought a fist to her mouth and bit on a finger, an old habit she couldn’t quite break. Everyone always saw her as (and expected her to be) the proper one, the quiet, mousy woman in the morgue; in bed, however, she could turn quite wicked, and it wasn’t always easy to let this other Molly out.

Sally stopped when the moans were stifled, and reached a hand up, pulling the fist free from Molly’s mouth. “I want to hear you.” When the brunette looked down at her, chest heaving, she gave the pale thigh next to her a gentle bite.

Molly squeaked at the sharp feeling of teeth, simultaneous scared and thrilled at the brief perception of pain.

Sally smiled knowingly at her, gave the spot a quick kiss, before returning to Molly’s dripping pussy. She gave it a lick, sucking briefing on Molly’s clit.

“Jesus! Fuck!”

“Like that?” Sally mumbled into Molly’s pussy, giving it another lick.

“God, yes!” Molly squirmed, hips lifting off the bed a fraction, desperate for more contact.

Sally took the opportunity to pull one of her arms from where it had been under Molly’s thigh and gently drug her fingertips over Molly’s labia, teasing the sensitive skin and spreading around the slick fluid. As her tongue lavished Molly’s clit, she slipped first one finger then two into the brunette’s pussy, pumping in and out in time with her licks.

“Oh… oh.... fuck… oh, don’t… fuck, don’t…”

Sally could feel Molly’s muscles beginning to flutter deep within her, spasms that clenched around her fingers. She added a third finger, pumped faster, and latched onto Molly’s clit, sucking a little harder than she had in the past. It was all Molly needed.

“Fuck!” Molly screamed, following by moans and pants as she came. Her heels slid up the bed as she angled her hips up into Sally, seeking more of the amazing contact.

Sally continued to work Molly through her orgasm, crooking her fingers into the spongy spot behind her pubic bone.

“Shit! Fuck! Oh, God!” Molly bucked so hard with her second orgasm that she broke her contact with Sally. She keened with the loss of contact on her clit but the fingers inside her continued to work her through her orgasm.

“Fuck, your beautiful,” Sally whispered as she watched her lover. She dropped a kiss to Molly’s thigh. “Fucking gorgeous…”

Molly settled back down, the occasional spasm rocking through her body. She reached down and pulled Sally up to her, lips crashing together.

Fingers slipped free when Molly hauled her up; Sally managed to catch herself with hands on either side of Molly’s head before eagerly returning the kiss. She moaned as Molly pressed a thigh up between her legs. Without asking permission from her brain, Sally’s hips pressed against the firm flesh beneath.

“God, babe,” Sally breathed as she broke the kiss. She always forgot how turned on she got watching Molly come apart. She began to rock back and forth. “Don’t want to stop.”

“Then don’t.” Molly pressed up harder with her thigh. “Get yourself off just like this, rubbing your dripping pussy on my leg.” She kissed Sally again, moaning at the damp feeling spreading across her skin.

Sally’s pace picked up; she was already so aroused from getting Molly off that it wouldn't take her long. She felt the heat begin to bloom deep in belly; her humping became frantic, sporadic, and she was coming, coming hard and pressing her clit into the taut muscle of Molly’s thigh. She let out a near silent moan into Molly’s mouth as she pressed their lips firmly together, far too lost kiss properly anymore.

As she came down, Sally settled herself on Molly’s side, face nuzzled into the crook of Molly’s neck. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

“Hmmm,” Molly answered back, a hand lazily running over Sally’s back. She already felt herself drifting back off to sleep.

They cuddled for several minutes before Sally pressed a kiss to Molly’s neck and earned another satisfied hum. “Gonna go make some coffee,” she said.

Molly huffed a laugh. “Already  _ bored  _ again with my lie in?”

Sally smiled as she sat up. “No, just really want some coffee now.” She leaned down placed a chaste kiss on Molly’s lips even as her fingers brushed over a nipple.

Molly sucked in a breath.

“Might even make a spot of breakfast…” she leaned back and slid off the bed. Sally paused in the doorway and peered back at Molly. “Got to keep my strength up after all.” She winked as she left the room. 

Molly smiled as she listened to Sally putter around the kitchen, once again happy and relieved her have her sweetheart back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism appreciated here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
